warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Passives/Weapon
Weapon Passives Ack & Brunt Blocking with elemental damage with the collects stacks. *Each stack adds ~17.5% elemental damage to the total damage. *Up to 4''' stacks can be collected. Arca Scisco – Target Analysis Shots that hit an enemy give a flat '''4% critical and status chance bonus, stacking up to 20% with additional shots. *The buff lasts for 2''' seconds, after which one stack disappears. *Buff duration can be refreshed by shooting enemies. Arca Titron Kills done with the will collect a charge, which increases slam attack damage by '''100%. *Up to 10 charges can be collected. *Charges dissipate after 20 seconds. Ballistica Prime Charged shot kills by the within 50 meters will create a ghost of the killed enemy that lasts for 7''' seconds. This ghost can be scanned. Broken Scepter The can drain corpses to make them release Orbs. *Draining organic enemies will give Health Orbs. *Draining mechanical enemies will give Energy Orbs. *The Broken Scepter has two small orbs that orbit around it, which act as an indicator of how many times the player can use the Scepter's draining ability consecutively. **One orb is consumed when performing a drain. **If both orbs are consumed, the player will be unable to drain enemy corpses until the orbs regenerate. Caustacyst Performing heavy attacks with the releases a toxic stream which leaves behind a temporary trail on the ground. *The stream travels up to '''20 meters. * damage is dealt to enemies who are hit by the stream or walk on the trail. *Enemies hit by the stream are opened up to finishers. Dual Toxocyst – Frenzy Landing headshots with the activates the Frenzy buff for 3''' seconds: *A '''150% fire rate bonus. *A 100% additive damage bonus. *Reduction in recoil. *No ammo consumption while firing. Gazal Machete The gains bonus damage for a short period of time for every consecutive cast of Djinn's . Halikar Enemies hit by a thrown have a chance to be disarmed. Heliocor Enemies killed by the are scanned as long as players have a Codex Scanner. Hema Headshots with the restores health to the player, equal to 10% of the damage dealt. *Reloading the Hema drains 3% of the player's max health. Hirudo – Invigorated The grants a 5% lifesteal and max health buff on critical hits. *The 5% max health bonus can stack up to 5''' times. Knell – Death Knell Upon headshots, the grants critical damage and status chance bonuses and unlimited ammo for '''3 seconds. *A 1.5x, 2x or 2.5x critical damage bonus is granted depending on the amount of stacks. *The 20% status chance bonus is fixed and is not affected by the amount of stacks. Kogake Prime Movement speed is increased by 5% with the equipped. Lenz The has innate Arrow Mutation, converting Ammo Packs other than Sniper/Bow Ammo Packs into ammunition. Unlike mods that grant this effect, however, the Lenz will only gain 1''' round regardless of what Ammo Pack it converts. Lesion Upon inflicting a status proc, the gains a '''15% increase in attack speed and an additive 100% damage bonus for 6''' seconds. Magistar The has an innate '''10% chance to proc the effect. Mire Innate additive +10% damage on the . Slam attacks with the Mire deal pure damage. Orvius Throwing the at an enemy while blocking will make the weapon home in, fly above the target enemy's head, and then suspend the enemy in mid-air. The effect lasts for 5''' seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. *The Orvius will deal damage on the suspended enemy approximately once per second with a '''100% status chance. Pathocyst Attacking or throwing the releases Maggots that damage nearby enemies. Pyrana Prime Getting 3''' kills within '''2 seconds with the will summon a second Pyrana Prime for 5''' seconds, doubling the weapon's fire rate and magazine size. *Pyrana Prime's passive still applies while dual-wielding. *Killing 3 enemies in quick succession while having 2 Pyranas will not refresh the duration of the ethereal Pyrana. *Upon activating the ethereal Pyrana, the number of rounds in its modded magazine size are added to the magazine (e.g. if modded magazine size is 14, 14 rounds are added when ethereal Pyrana is conjured). When the ethereal Pyrana disappears, the magazine is reduced to the modded magazine size (e.g. if the magazine clip size is 14, any number of rounds in the current magazine will be reduced to 14, unless the number of rounds is below 14 as it will remain the same). Rakta Dark Dagger When holding the , the range in which enemies can spot the user is reduced by '''33%. Damaging enemies who are suffering from a proc restores shields by 5%. *The amount of shields restored depends on the amount of damage dealt and can provide overshields. Sancti Magistar *Melee heavy attacks with the emits a healing pulse that heals the user and all friendlies in a 15 meter radius. **The amount healed depends on the amount of damage dealt. **Healing pulse range is affected by melee range mods. **Damage dealt by status effects to the user is reduced by 50%. *The has an innate 10% chance to proc the effect. Secura Lecta Enemies killed by the drop additional credits. Sibear Heavy melee attacks grant the a 50% status chance bonus for 4''' seconds. Sigma & Octantis Aerial attacks throw the shield of the . *The shield is thrown '''25-30 meters away. *Enemies hit by the shield are opened up to finishers. Silva & Aegis Blocking with the (Prime) grants an additive 15% bonus to critical and status chance to the next attack. *Up to 4''' stacks can be collected. Skiajati Finisher attacks with the turn the user invisible for '''5 seconds. *Attacking or using an ability will break the invisibility, similar to the cloak provided by Shade and its precept. *The invisibility period is not affected by mods. *Performing a finisher while under the invisibility effect of the Skiajati will refresh the cloak's duration. *Invisibility is not affected by Nullifier bubbles. Synoid Heliocor Channeled kills with create a specter of the slain enemy that lasts 30 seconds. *A specter is created only if the player has full Codex scans of the enemy. *Enemies killed by the Synoid Heliocor are scanned as long as players have a Codex Scanner. Telos Boltace Slide attacks with the create a vortex with a radius of 14 meters, which pulls in and staggers enemies. *Performing a second slide attack will disperse the vortex and ragdoll enemies with a radial blast. *Users gain a 20% boost to Bullet Jump velocity, Wall Latch and Aim Glide duration. Vaykor Sydon Continuously blocking 15 hits will make the release a in a 15 meter radius. *Enemies hit by the Radial Blind are blinded for 5''' seconds. *Blind range is affected by melee range mods. *Users have '''+50% chance to resist knockbacks or knockdowns. Venka Prime The has an innate melee combo counter of 0.75 instead of the usual 0.5.